Luna in Notre Dame
by elliebean885
Summary: When Luna Lovegood sneaks away from the burrow to go to a party in paris, she hopes to meet a nice boy there. Later on, though, she realises what she was really looking for was a man... WARNING. rated M for sexual content - serious SMUT and SEX.!


At the burrow, Luna crept around the top floors of the rooms, trying as hard as possible not to wake anybody. She needed to find some to apparate without anybody hearing – and people were sleeping on every floor apart from the top one. She knew she would cause some alarm, but she had to get to Hermione's party in Paris. It was a hugely exclusive, expensive and outrageous party – everyone was going to be there.

Molly had forbidden her to go, still holding a grudge against the rebellious Hermione from a few months ago, when she had stumbled upon the Weasley twins and the brunette locked in a cupboard together. One thing was for sure; Fred and George would never forget to put a muffling charm on their surroundings again. Luna giggled to herself at the memory of Hermione revealing the dirty details of her threesome with the handsome twins, then clapped a hand over her mouth, standing still on the landing to listen for a sign of disturbance.

Oh, what the hell, she thought. Molly would probably find out anyway. And with a loud CRACK, she apparated onto the Eurostar train, at the very back where nobody else went. She looked out the window and was pleased to see they were just arriving in Paris. I'm getting better with practise,Luna thought. Last time, she had thought herself extremely clever for apparating into the toilets, only to find that she shared the so-called 'privacy' with a gobsmacked man wth his trousers around his ankles. Needless to say, she never did that again.

With a black coat wrapped around her, Luna stepped off the train and into the vast Paris North Station. Surrounded by mingling English and French voices, she hurried towards the exit, checking her watch.

"You're going to need a ticket, miss," A loud, big-nosed man in a uniform said, in a heavy French accent. Luna replied, in flawless French:

"Do I look like the kind of woman to be carrying a ticket, sir? Now, if you don't want me to report you to your superior for sexual harassment, I suggest you pull up your fly and let me past. I'm very pressed for time," And leaving the ticket collector fiddling with his zip, she strode on.

The streets were dark and busy. Luna recalled that the secret party venue was at the top of Notre Dame, and she pushed through the evening crowd until she could see the beautiful cathedral looming before her. Carvings and engravings curved around the walls, framing the doors and throwing shadows haphazardly all over the stonework. A guard watched her suspiciously from the front doors, and she smiled at him, innocently, while eying the towers, where Luna could have sworn she saw purple and green flashing lights.

She walked on, her heels clicking on the hard cobbles. Luna checked her watch again – quarter past eleven. I'm not too late then, she thought, suddenly thrilled at the prospect of such an amazing party. She couldn't wait to see Hermione – not just see her, but tell her about her recent encounter with a certain werewolf who happened to be living in close proximity to Luna.

Luna was buzzing, finally remembering the charm to get to the top of the towers.

"Ferrondei Lumanos," She whispered, flicking her wand close to her body and delighting in the wispy black cloud that surrounded her, flying her silently upwards so that she melted through the walls of the cathedral and into a dark corridor, filled with the scent of champagne and sweating bodies.

Sure enough, when her eyes accustomed to the dark, she saw lights ahead, and almost ran toward them, dropping her coat on the way to reveal a shimmering, silky white dress that swooped down her back, hugging her curves with the hem just above her knee.

She burst into a roomw hcih was full of light, laughter and music, and she immediately picked out Hermione form the crowd, laughing with a cute, dark haired boy that Luna didn't recognise.

"Luna!" Hermione shrieked, dropping her champagne glass. Luna was pleased to see her but could tell that her friend was already more than slightly tipsy. They hugged, Hermione almost falling over, and laughing. Her hazel eyes shone, and she hugged her again.

"You got away from the burrow, then? I can't believe Molly let you come near me after that incident," She winked, and Luna hooted with laughter. It seemed so much funnier when remembering it with Hermione.

"Not really. I sneaked off a few minutes ago – they probably don't know I've gone yet, although I'm sure I woke somebody when I disapparated," Luna blushed, then saw Hermione trying not to giggle and they both clutched at each other, revelling in their freedom.

"Luna, may I introduce you to my new..._friend_," Hermione emphasised, raising her eyebrows and puckering her lips. She grabbed the dark-haired boy by the arm of his black shirt and pulled him toward her. He certainly wasn't complaining, raking his eyes up and down Hermione's legs and clearly almost drooling. He gave Luna fair attention too, although it bothered the blonde more than the brunette.

"It's nice to meet you, erm...?" Luna looked at him quizzically, and made a bet with herself inside her head that Hermione would notbe sleeping alone tonight. Although maybe sleeping was the wrong word to use.

"Armando," He said, licking his lips. Luna certainly didn't envy Hermione her choice, although she thought she knew why she had chosen him, and she said as much to Hermione.

"I did _not_!" Just because Sirius happens to have common feautures, does not mean all my arm-candy looks weirdly like him!" Hermione pretended to be outraged by Luna's assumption, but they both knew it was true. Thoughts of the raven-haired animagus brought back memories of his werewolf friend, and Luna was suddenly bubbling with delicious anticipation about telling Hermione.

"I need to tell you something about our dear _Professor Lupin,_ Hermione..." Luna said, whispering in Hermione's ear as she swayed. Armando was waved away by a manicured hand of the brunette, and the girls tottered off into a dark corner where Luna could discuss her sexual romps with the handsome werewolf.

"You didn't!" Hermione squealed.

"I did!" Luna hooted. "It was a few days back, and we haven't spoken much since, but Merlin, the looks he gives me across the table sometimes... it's like he can see through my clothes, it makes me shiver!"

"I bet it does! Oh my God, I'm dying of jealousy! That means Sirius is mine, though," Hermione said. "It's only fair!"

"You already have a beau!" Luna said indignantly, waving her hand in the direction she though Armando has wandered off in.

"Oh, him? He's just something pretty to accompany me tonight. He doesn't count. Anyway, you'll find yourself somebody gorgeous tonight anyway," Hermione giggled. "I gathered a load of sexy bad boys from other schools. You'd be surprised how influential Viktor can be when I want him to be," And with that Hermione ran off, calling for Armando, leaving Luna shaking her head in disbelief. She took a swig of her champagne, shocked to find that it was diluted with vodka, but swallowed it anyway, and walked toward the centre of the dance floor, which seemed to be full of dark haired, dark eyed boys with foreign faces, apart from a few familiar faces.

Harry flitted in and out of her vision, apparently not seeing her as he was clearly occupied with a stunning girl with waist length blue hair, eying him up and down as she ground with another foreign boy. Not surprising that Harry was here, she would go and talk to him later.

Luna sighed. She hoped that she would enjoy the party as much as Hermione seemed to be. Well, everytrhing got better when you were a little tipsy, she thought, and grabbed a firwhiskey from the table beside her, taking a deep swig. She thought of Remus, how she had cried his name and he had been crying hers, and his touch on her breats and his fingers inside her. Then, unsummoned, Sirius floated into her thoughts, as her insides warmed up to match her sweating skin. God, it was hot in here. A boy eyed her form across the room, and she winked at him. He seemed to see this as a beckoning and he pushed his way through to her. he was English, she was relieved to find out as he introduced himself.

"Hi. I'm Aldaine. You're beautiful, you know."

"Thank you," Luna was surprised, how frankly he said it. she couldn't help thinking how much his hair was like Sirius's though, black and slightly wavy but ruffled and unruly. He had dark eyes, framed with small lashes, and his skin was fair too. Luna was so busy taking him in that she only just realised he was waiting for her name.

"Oh! I'm, uh, Luna. Hi." She blushed, but it was dark enough for him not to see. His eyes made her slightly uncomfortable, but he was undeniably gorgeous. He moved closer to her, almost crushing her with his heavy presence as he towered over her with his strong, muscly build. She decided he was not like Sirius at all - he was much gentler with his women, she had seen him bring home witches at all hours when she had stayed at Grimmauld Place for a few months. Not to mention the fact that she had listened outside his door when he was making love to one of them, touching herself and wishing fervently that one day it would be her writhing underneath Sirius. She was now unbearably hot.

"I'm going outside for a while, don't you think it's much too..." she was cut off by Aldaine's kiss, which lifted her off her feet and took her bretah away. he did not ask for entry, but possessed her mouth with his. His breath was hot and sweet. Oh, what the hell, Luna thought, chucking her glass away and throwing her arms around him. he picked her up and she heard a wolf whistle from somewhere inside. Fuck them, Luna thought, I'm going to enjoy myself. She could feel the three glasses of firewhiskey taking effect as he slowly put her down.

"You said to go outside? Good idea, babe," Aldaine said. Luna winced. she hated that nickname. There was something else in his eyes now. Something that frightened her, a sort of firy lust - but uncontrollable. She didn't want to make him more dangerous, so she accio'd her coat and they went outside.

"Smoke?" Aldaine asked, and when Luna refused he lit up on his own, his eyes boring into her the whole time. After a few drags, he reached out his hand, and assuming he was reaching for hers, Luna reached out hers as well, touched by his romanticism. But he was not reaching for her hand, and his strong arm curled around Luna's waist, yanking her to his side. He threw his cigarette off the roof, and Luna was too scared to even think about how far it was to the ground. Aldaine kissed her again, his hand moving upwards to Luna's breast, although she was protesting. His bretah was disgusting, stained with tar and smoke, not sweet like before, and she was horrified when he began sliding up her dress. Luna could feel his erection through his trousers, and she struggled fiercely. he was much stronger than her, and she tried to scream, but everyone was inside. Her dress came up over her thighs, and cold ir mde her skin come out in gossebumps. Luna was to afraid to do anything, with no hope of rescue, and submitted herself to Aldaine as he tried to ease down his own trousers withotu taking his hand off Luna's mouth.

CRACK.

Somebody apparated right next to them. Luna was saved! She tried again to escape but Aldaine kissed her hard, obviously not wanting to show what he was doing to Luna. A deep, growling chuckle rumbled from the throat behind her. How could this man _laugh?_ Luna thought hysterically.

"I won't interrupt you two lovers," Sirius laughed. SIrius! Luna relaxed for a moment, her mouth numb, then she closed her eyes and thought quickly, putting her hand on Aldiane's cock. he moaned, causing Sirius to chuckle again before moving backwards. Luna moved her hand, doingher best not to gag, until Aldaine's grip on her slackened.

"Good girl," He whispered, "Now you're getting the idea." She suddenly brought up her knee and kicked him as hard as she could in his bollocks. He screamed, and Luna ran toward the receding silhouette that was Sirius, bundling herself in his arms.

"WHoa, whoa, sweetheart, had a change of lovers?" Sirius was still joking. Did he recognise her? Luna didn't care. It felt so good to be in his arms, breathing in his scent, smelling the alcohol that was as much on her breath as it was on his. She buried her face in his cloak, and he felt her tears, and was instantly changed from flirtatious to comforting - something Luna wasn't sure she liked or not.

"What's wrong, honey? Hey, hey. Shh, don't cry. What happened?" He said, stroking her hair. Luna pointed at Aldaine, who was still rolling on the floor, clutching his manhood.

"I don't think he'll be fit to do anything more than piss out of that for a while," Sirius rumbled, "And even that will be painful." Luna giggled, then hiccoughed through her tears. Sirius stiffened.

"_Luna?!_" He said incredulously. "That you?" He raised her head to look at him, and Luna didn't want t olook away from his beautiful blue eyes and warm skin. Would he take her back to MOlly, like Remus would? Would he be angry at her, or ashamed to be so close to her? she was a woman, after all. twenty two years old. It wasn't illegal, and Molly certainly couldn't do anything. Luna gave a half-hearted smile, wiping tears from her eyes. Sirius was suddenly a whole lot more angry.

"That bastard! WHat did he do to you, Luna? Did he...?" Sirius stared at her, horrified. he couldn't even say it. Luna shook her head, and Sirius pulled her to him, holding her close. Aldaine finally got his bretah back.

"Don't bother trying to get into her underwear, man," He spat. "Spoilt bitch! Whore like her don't even deserve to be looked at. SLut!" He called, turning his back on the pair. Sirus was shaking with anger. He whipped out his wand and yelled, "_Socramenta!" _At Aldaine's back. The twat buckled over in pain, and Luna felt a stab of remorsem, but that was nothing compared to the gratitude she had for Sirius for saving and protecting her.

"Do I even want to know what that did?" Luna asked. Sirius winked. "Better you don't know. It'll be on your conscience for years to come. Me, I'm already damned." They went inside, but nobody noticed the man and woman collapse into a chair in a dark corner of the room.

Sirius smirked, his lop sided grin that Luna dreamt about. She rode on her high of being with Sirius and being drunk, and she daringly said,

"I don't know how anybody so drop-dead gorgeous be damned. Becaus eif you are, then I'm coming to hell with you," Luna said, slumped against Sirius. He held her back. they were both sitting in a red leather wing back chair, that sirius sank into, with Luna on his lap. He put his hands on her hips and she shivered.

"You know, when I was out there, apparating," He whispered, but was interrupeted by Luna.

"Yeah, how come you were on the balcony anyway?" Luna sat up, suddenly sober. "Did Molly send you?" she said indignantly.

"Well, yes and no." He raised his eyebrows. "I heard you apparate," Luna groaned - "so i figured you'd gone to this party that yuou were raving about on the phone to ginny. And molly had said to look out for you, so there you have it," He grinned again. "But i'm not going to go reporting back to her now, am i?"

Luna's heart skipped a beat. Her nipples rose, and it wasn't because of the cold.

"And why is that?" She whispered, staring into his ice-blue eyes as he stared back into her deep blue ones

"Like i said before," He began, leaning in close so he could graze her ear with his lips, "When i was out there on the balcony, I couldn't see your face. I thought to myself, that lucky, jammy bastard has gone and stolen the most gorgeous girl at the party, so what is there for me to do now?"

"Liar," Luna murmured, although she was having a hard time keeping track of what he was saying, as his fingertips traced patterns on her thighs.

"You are gorgeous." Sirius moved down, kissing her neck. "I think we should go find somewhere more private, love," He whispered in her ear, his low voice thickly coated with desire.

"I'm coming wherever you're going," Luna said, allowing him to carry her in his arms, as they moved in closer, they're lips almost touching.

"That's what i was hoping, kitten," Sirius said as his lips moved ever closer to hers, and Luna could barely breathe as they almost met, not daring to belive it was real - she could smell him, feel him, almost taste him, and his eyes bored into hers until they closed and Luna felt his lips on her own. It took her breath away. She could barely breath, and her back arched in his arms, causing him to stumble. They had come to a room, but Luna hadn't noticed until she heard Sirius kick the door shut behind him. Luna couldn't bear for him to be away from her body - she pulled at his clothes, wanting him like she had never wanted anyone before.

He threw her down on the bed, and she felt cold without him. She leant on her hands and knees, crawling towards him slowly as he stood, and she could see his hard-on through his robes, and her mouth watered. A low growl rumbled from his chest as he tried to control himself, but Luna reached down and grasped the zip on her dress, pulling it down ever so slightly, which pushed him over the edge. His eyes were feirce and lusting, focused on her body.

Before she realised it, Sirius was on top of her, his rough hands caressing her skin, brushing her hair back and ripping down the zip of her white silk dress, slipping his hands underneath and groaning in pleasure when he found what he wanted. Luna wasn't wearing a bra, and there was something animal abotu his touch that drove her wild. She tore at his shirt, and it came off easily over his head. He grabbed her tight, pulled the silk over her head until she stood only in her high heels and panties underneath his shirtless frame. She kissed his chest, tracing over the tattoos with kisses and bites, her teeth leaving little red marks, tracing downwards toward his navel and past it, to where she was kissing his torso and unbuckling his trousers. She yanked off his belt, then slid down his body, pulling his trousers with her until she reached his feet, where she pulled off his shoes, and his trousers followed. Sirius was breathing deeply, and Luna tortured him for another few moments, her arms stroking his legs, running up the inside of his thighs then back down again, making him shudder.

She couldn't take the waiting any more, and leapt upon him, making love to his mouth, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, flipping her over so that he possess her again, kising her and moving his hands down her body, finding the string of her panties and ripping them off in one quick pull. He threw them on the floor to join his own clothes, and his careful fingers probed down, down, until he found what he wanted and murmured in appreciation. Luna was soaking, and his fingers slid easily inside her pussy, fondling and caressing, first one, then two, pumping in and out, making Luna gasp for breath. Oh god, she thought, I'm going to come before we've even started.

Reading her body expertly, Sirius slid out his hand, running it up her torso, leaving a trail of her own jucies behind until he brought it to both their mouths, putting his fingers inbetween their lips. Luna sucked on his hands, tasting her sickly sweet substance, still feeling Sirius's hand inside of her. She was swollen and hot, and knew she was ready for him.

Sirius smirked. He seemed to know exactly what she was thinking, and kissed her hard.

"Fuck me," Luna gasped, inbetween breaths. "Fuck me now, Sirius."

"Demanding, aren't you?" Sirius laughed. "I'm having a hard time not coming right now." His cock was hard against Luna's stomach, and her groin ached, longing to be filled up by his long, thick girth. He wrapped his hands around it, whispering in her ear:

"You don't know how many times i've watched you, Luna, and had to excuse myself from the table or a meeting, just to make my hard-on go down," He murmured. "You've been torturing me, without even knowing it." Luna giggled, surprised at the absurdity of the situation.

"Well, you don't know how many nights in a row i've been dreaming of this," She replied, her voice hoarse. "You and me. I've dreamt of fucking you raw for nights on end."

"let's put that dream into action, then shall we?" He growled, and in one quick thrust, he was inside her.

"Merlin, you're tight," He moaned, letting her get used to his thickness before starting to thrust, deep and hard. Luna groaned in pleasure, her body responding in ways she hadn't imagined to the older man's body. His cock was hot and throbbing, and she felt as if she would explode from pleasure. Every nerve ending tingled, and she screamed out his name in answer to him crying hers.

He pumped in and out, faster and faster, one hand curled around her, clutching her arched back, the other holding her hand where they met, so she could feel him entering her. He rubbed her clit as she cried in pleasure, and he gasped. "Luna.. I had no fucking idea..." As he held on for dear life, reaching both hands to her hips as he tried with all his might not to come right there and then.

They fucked for what seemd like forever,

"Oh, god, sirius, that's it... Sirius... Oh, my, GOD! I'm coming!" She cried, squeexzing her eyes shut and breathing heavily. Sirius thrust once more, his hips digging into her pelvis where they were joined, and his hot release spurted deep into her, filling her with exquisite pleasure. They both lay on the bed, panting, Sirius still stroking Luna's sweating body all over.

"THat ws fucking amazing," Luna said. "I wonder - would this have happened if i stayed a the burrow?" Siriues grinned. "Eventually," He admitted. "I don't think i coulld have resisted you for much longer. But," He said, kissing her deeply so that she melted in his arms, "Why wait for something we can have right now?"

And laughing, they prepared to do it again. I could get used to sneaking out, Luna thought.


End file.
